You'll Be In My Heart
by Emerald-Kisses
Summary: Oneshot 10 Song Challenge fic, 10 songs and 10 scenarios involving Hermione and Draco's journey to falling in love with each other, from their obstacles to their battles at overcoming said obstacles. Fluffy with a bit of angst and action. Please R&R.


**I read this Soul/Maka Soul Eater fic the other day and it was a 10 Song Challenge fic. Now, I suppose a part of me doesn't want to finish the Epilogue for Merry Christmas Mr. Malfoy, which is why I'm doing this. Another reason is that I wanted to try out this kind of Challenge fic, especially since I've never done a single Challenge fic before in my life.  
**

**I figured I might have some good songs for a good Hermione/Draco 10 Song 10 Drabble/fic challenge.**

**To be honest, I'm not sure who the source of the challenge is, but I will let you all know that I did not make it up!!**

**Rules:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters, nor do I own the songs I will be using!**

**Note: This is my first time writing random drabbles. I hope they're good enough!!!**

* * *

**1. ****Beautiful Dirt – Dir en Grey, 2:33**

"Ronald Weasley, get your arse back over here!"

The redheaded boy spun around, glaring at the bushy haired girl standing across the Common Room. "Why? So you can yell at me some more?"

Stomping across the room, she jabbed her finger into his chest, amber eyes flashing fiercely with rage. "What the hell were you doing with Lavender?"

He blushed darkly, crossing his arms in an attempt to appear nonchalant and unconcerned about the situation. "It's none of your business," he muttered.

The reddening of his ears told her otherwise and her cheeks flamed with fury.

"I am fed up with your lies, Ronald, and I am fed up with being treated this way. So help me, I'll find out exactly what you were doing with Lavender. We'll see how big you feel then, Ronald."

Spinning around, she marched out of the Gryffindor Common Room, oblivious to the gaping faces that followed her out. She had had enough of her boyfriend's antics and she was not going to be dealing with them for much longer.

* * *

**2. My Immortal – Evanescence, 4:24**

It was a dark and gloomy day, one that perfectly set the mood. The clouds hung low, thick and heavy with humidity, and thunder rumbled in the distance.

They stood apart in the empty classroom, unable to look at each other. His pants were barely done up, his hair mussed about, and she knew that she was not the one who created the flush on his cheeks.

"We're over, Ron," she said softly, hugging her arms to her body. "I'm done with this."

He waved his arms around in a fashion that, at another time, might have appeared comical. But the dreariness of the situation, the pain and anguish that filled the air, gave him a crude appearance.

"'Mione…please…can we talk about it?"

She didn't look at him; she couldn't. She'd loved him for so long, taught him so much, gave him so much of her and he…he repaid her by using up her love and giving his to another.

"You have no idea how much this hurts," she choked out, arms tightening around her waist, almost as though she was physically trying to keep the emotions bottled within her body.

"I…it didn't mean anything, Hermione, I swear," he tried, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

"I told you to stop lying to me," she gasped out. Shoving him away, she fled from the classroom, tears pouring down her face.

Damn him.

* * *

**3. Wish I Had An Angel – Nightwish, 4:06**

In spite of the lovely weather, she sat under the tree with a gloomy expression. It had been so difficult this year; first, she had been stuck with Draco Malfoy as her roommate, and now…now that prat she used to call a boyfriend had been cheating on her for half of their relationship.

Sighing heavily, she cupped her chin and looked to the blue sky, mind wandering as she wished, vaguely, for someone who actually wanted to listen and understand her. Ginny was there, and yet, at the same time, she wasn't. She would listen, but it was like talking to a stuffed animal; she offered a hug as consolation and nothing else.

Harry…Harry was someone she did not want to bring into the situation. He already felt torn between his two friends, unable to understand because they kept the reason for their broken relationship to themselves. She didn't want him to choose sides.

There was Draco…she realized dimly.

The man had slowly started attempting to establish some form of relationship with her, and she had gracefully accepted his offer. The truce they had formed some months ago was slowly flourishing into an acquaintanceship. They did not insult each other as often and looked more towards one another for advice.

She had to admit; he knew how to listen…he had listened to her vent many times. Maybe he would understand…

And damn, she hated to admit, it didn't hurt that he was cute…

* * *

**4. Dance with You – Live, 4:37**

How in the world did she get stuck in such a situation? She was in terrible, terrible trouble, and her life was hardly at stake. She had not gotten a detention, she had not stolen or broken anything, and she definitely had not killed someone.

No, in the past three months, she had successfully fallen out of love and right back into it.

Maybe it was the way the wind caressed his hair, sending it fluttering around his pale face, maybe it was the way he looked at her, as though he understood every little thing about her, or maybe it was because, every time he, unintentionally, touched her, electrical pulses were sent flying throughout her body.

All she knew was that she was in love with Draco Malfoy, and she was staring at him.

Maybe…maybe he didn't notice her watching, it was impossible for him to not notice, she reminded herself, but there was a chance…

When the book hit the table and her whiskey eyes met his silver ones, she knew that he knew.

"Penny for your thoughts, Granger?"

"Who says that saying?"

He grinned in response and butterflies went wild in her stomach, tickling her ribs as her pulse increased.

"I believe I do." He sat back in the chair, reclining to increase the comfort. "Is something bothering you, or have you just been staring at me because you just realized how handsome I am?"

"Ever the modest man," she replied sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"You've avoiding the subject," he pointed out.

"Maybe I want to avoid it," she replied.

"Why?"

"Because maybe it's about how much I love you."

There was nothing but silence…

* * *

**5. Ne Ver, Ne Boysia, Ne Prosi/Don't Believe, Don't Fear, Don't Ask – t.A.T.U. 3:03**

"We have to talk."

"No, we don't; there's nothing for us to talk about."

"Granger, you can't just say you love me one minute and then hide in your room the next. We have to talk." He emphasized the words with a loud knock on her bedroom door. "Now open this door before I'm forced to."

"Bugger off," she snapped back, voice muffled by the pillow she had promptly shoved her face into.

She couldn't believe it…she had told him she loved him…

"Oh hell, you'd better not be crying."

"Get out of my room!"

"No."

"Get out!"

"Not until I have my say," he growled, moving quickly over to the bed and seating himself beside her. Without waiting for a word, without warning, he reached forward and pulled her into a heated kiss. Her toes curled, her heart hammered, and her mind went wild.

Pulling away, she gasped for air, eyes wide with shock as he panted quietly. "I…well…you didn't say anything…"

"I don't know if I love you," he admitted quietly, after a moment's hesitation, "but I do know that I want you to give me the chance to."

Her cheeks flushed at the proposition and her fingers twisted nervously. "But…what will the others think? I just broke up with Ron a month ago."

"So?"

"You…you don't think I might be using you as a rebound?" she stammered, blushing even more so now. "Because I'm not…really…ever since the beginning of the year I've kind of been watching you…I sort of realized I liked you a lot after the first month, around the time I realized Ron was cheating…"

"I don't care when you started to fall in love with me," he interjected, cupping her face. "I don't care what the others think; I just want to be with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he said, and he sealed it with a kiss.

* * *

**6. New Divide – Linkin Park, 4:30**

"Fuck you! You are nothing but a stupid prat!"

"Fuck me? Fuck you! You've done nothing but order me around and bitch at me at every bloody second."

Hermione's face flushed darkly with rage and she resisted the urge to toss a nearby book at the blond man currently glaring at her from across the bedroom.

"I have not bitched at you. You're nothing but a condescending arse!"

"What about you and your beliefs that you're so much better than me? You waltz around, being praised and praising everyone else but me. How do you think it feels to be treated like shit by someone you love?" he shouted, waving his arms around for emphasis.

"I have not treated you like shit, you jerk," she snarled, throwing a picture frame in his direction, her fury increasing when he managed to dodge it. "Just because we can't let everyone else know doesn't mean you can go about calling me a Mudblood!"

"I never said it! I told you, Pansy said it, not me!" he growled through gritted teeth.

"You never stood up for me!"

"How am I supposed to? I'm a double agent, remember? Or are you so damn daft that everything I tell you goes right through your head? I can't let them know I care about you! I'm supposed to be a Death Eater!"

"You are a Death Eater," she screamed, whipping the book at his head. "Get the fuck out of my room, you lying jerk!"

"Fuck you, Granger; you're a hypocrite."

"Get out. I've had enough of you."

"Good, because I've had enough of you," he snarled and slammed the door shut behind him.

* * *

**7. King – Weezer, 5:09**

They trembled as they stood in front of the black mass, unable to stand still at the sight of death before them.

He stood at the middle of them, looking rather out of place as leader of their mismatched group. His glasses were cracked, his clothes dishevelled, and he looked so confident that it gave them courage.

"I refuse to let them take Hogwarts!" he shouted, raising his wand into the air.

She nodded fiercely, hands clenched at her sides. The damn bastards in black thought that they owned the world, they thought that they could just destroy everything they wanted. They had another thing coming; nobody messed with the Order, nobody messed with Hogwarts.

Hogwarts was hers to protect, her home, and they weren't wanted.

The curses flew, a myriad of colours flowing through the air, as bodies moved and rushed about. Forms fell to the ground and she kept charging, stunning and immobilizing every single Death Eater that dared to cross her path. Her friends surrounded her; the man she used to love and the dark-haired leader. They didn't care about their pasts, they didn't care about their old relationships; they would defend and fight for each other, no matter what.

Slowly, they stepped out of the fray, the smoke clearing as Voldemort's form came into view. Ignoring the curses flying about, they stepped forward, wands raised to meet him in battle.

He would pay for trying to destroy her home, for killing her family and friends, the man would pay for pretending to be the king and ruler of the world.

In unison, they shouted out their spell, knocking the creature backwards several feet. Then, he stepped forward and sent out a counter spell, just missing her head by a few inches. Hissing loudly, she threw another curse his way and grinned as it hit his arm.

Glaring at the three teenagers in front of him, Voldemort raised his wand again, prepared to take the fight seriously. Waving it, he sent out a bright green light in their direction.

* * *

**8. Valentine's Day – Linkin Park, 3:17**

Did it have to be so sunny out? Why couldn't it be snowing or raining? Why couldn't the sky be overcast and gloomy? Why did everyone have to prance around downtown London, arms wrapped around each other from the cool, February breeze?

Why did she have to be alone?

Burrowing deeper into her scarf, she trudged along the streets, fighting back tears at the sight of various couples window shopping or eating at local cafes.

Why did everyone have someone to love?

Heaving a loud sigh, she made her way to her apartment and shut the door with a rather loud bang, unable to keep her emotions at bay much longer. Her feet were barely out of her shoes before her knees hit the ground and sobs wracked her body.

Warm arms embraced her, red hair hanging in front of her face as Ginny Weasley held Hermione, hugging her close.

"Hermione," she said softly, pressing a kiss to the woman's head. "I told you that I could have gotten lunch."

"Why," she choked out. "Why does everyone have someone to love them?"

"I don't know," her friend sighed, pulling her closer.

"Why did he have to leave me?"

"I don't know…"

Her sobs filled the air as she cried in her friend's arms, missing the man she lost two years ago. Missing the only man she'd ever truly loved.

* * *

**9. Shine On You Crazy Diamond, Parts I – V – Pink Floyd, 13:40 (yeah! Long scene!)**

He saw her from a distance, saw her huddled figure moving through the Ministry's crowds, and watched as she boarded the elevator without a single honest smile.

The last time he had seen her, it had been so long ago. So many years, so much time…so much pain.

Hell, the only reason he knew that she had survived was because of the newspaper clippings.

She was part of the Golden Trio, the triad that had defeated Lord Voldemort and freed the Wizarding world from his cruel confines.

He…he was the unknown, the secret spy whose name had been kept out of the Prophet for safety.

But, having his name known did not really matter; he didn't care about fame or glory, he just wanted to be in her arms again.

Following her footsteps, he moved onto the elevator and pressed the button for her floor. He missed her…and hell, he had kept his distance for this long. He had stayed hidden from sight until the last threat had been caught. Now…now he just wanted one thing…

They had never made up, he had realized. They had fought, had broken up, had shouted and screamed at each other, and then they had been separated and thrust into the fray of the battle.

They had never been able to take back the words they had shouted, never been able to tell each other how they had really felt.

He missed her…missed her voice, missed her touch, missed her kisses…he missed the way she used to feel, writhing and twisting under his body, lost in the throes of passion late into the night. He missed the way she would pant his name, whisper those words of love as he took her time and time again to a place of absolute ecstasy.

When he stepped into her office, she didn't look up. Her face was buried behind a paper, reading furiously some contract or another.

It was only when the door clicked shut that she lifted her eyes and the paper fluttered to her desk, forgotten.

"It's been a while," he said, moving to stand in front of her desk. She'd changed; her face no longer glowed, her eyes were tired and lifeless, her skin pale and drawn, and her glasses made her look more severe.

How in the world could three years age someone so much? She was only twenty, not thirty.

She couldn't find her voice; her throat had become constricted at the sight of the man in front of her. He was a tall as ever, long and lean bodied, and she hated to admit but he had developed some muscle over time. But his face…it was almost gaunt, as though he had spent the last three years caught in some inner hell.

"I've missed you," he said, voice softening as he sat down in the chair in front of her.

"I…I thought you died," she choked out, tears threatening to overflow. "I…"

"You haven't been smiling," he said suddenly, reaching out to cup her face. "You look so…pale."

"Things…they haven't been very kind to me since the war," she admitted quietly, pulling away from his touch. "Everyone told me you'd died…but…why didn't you come and see me?"

"I couldn't," he replied. "I wasn't allowed to come out of hiding until the last Death Eater was caught or killed."

"I…I'm sorry," she said.

"I got used to the captivity," he said, gritting his teeth as pain filled her eyes. He saw the frown lines, saw the way her face was drawn. "Hermione…you haven't been smiling," he reiterated. "You don't glow like you used to…"

"Because I thought you were dead," she snapped, tears falling down her cheeks. "Because…because that last thing I said to you, the last thing I told you was that you were a Death Eater. Because I couldn't bare the loss of both you and Harry." She wiped furiously at the tears, burying her face in her arms.

He moved around her desk, tucking her into his arms. "I'm here for you now, Hermione," he promised gently, his own tears falling into her hair as she sobbed loudly in his arms. "I promise I won't leave you."

"Never again," she shouted into his chest, gripping tightly at his clothes. "You can't leave me ever again. I love you too much…I wouldn't be able to live…if you left me…"

"I won't," he said, lowering his body to press his forehead against hers, eyes softening as he gazed into hers. "I love you, Hermione. I've loved you every day for the past three years, and I'm going to make up for every single one of them. I promise."

Sniffling loudly, she nodded her head, eyes half shut due to the tears. "I'll keep you to that," she said, pulling his lips to hers in a tender kiss.

* * *

**10. You'll Be In My Heart – Phil Collins, 4:17**

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive."

"But…but what if I fall off?"

"You won't, I promise. I'll catch you."

"How?"

"Magic."

She let out a loud shriek as Draco pushed them off of the ground, and she had to fight the urge to press her entire body on the broomstick underneath her.

"Let me down! Let me down! Let me down, now!" she screamed, half-twisting her body to press her face into his chest. "I don't like it!"

He laughed as they swerved from her sudden movement, pressing a hand to her lower back. "Hermione, you can't just move like that; we'll lose our balance."

"I don't care, just take to wherever you want us to go and I'll be happy once my feet touch the ground."

Rolling his eyes, he kept one hand on her back for comfort as he flew through the air, enjoying the pure bliss of feeling the wind whip past his face, caressing his skin.

"Put both hands on the broom!" she cried, suddenly realizing that one was on her back.

Rolling his eyes, he complied with her wishes just moments before they landed.

"You can stop crying now," he said, moving her face away from his chest.

"Where are we?"

"The Astronomy Tower at Hogwarts."

"You have got to be kidding me," she snorted, stepping off of the broom. Her eyes widened at the view, unable to believe that, just years ago, she had never truly seen the scenery as she was seeing it now.

"Wow," she breathed, unable to pull her eyes away from the sea of trees that only stopped at the horizon.

"Indeed," he replied, tugging her to him in order to capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

Their clothes were quickly discarded, tossed about as they lowered their bodies to the floor, thinking just clearly enough to lay several articles on the ground to add padding for their bodies.

She rose up over him, the sun making her sweat-covered flesh glisten, her eyes glowing with passion and love as she took him deep into her moist body. She smiled at him, clenching her velvet heat around his hard length, taking pleasure in the sounds he made.

Slowly, she rode him, hair wild behind her back, eyes shut with carnal bliss as he gripped her hips, urging her onwards, bringing them both closer to a world of absolute passion. When they reached the precipice, falling over into a sea of pleasure, they cried out each other's names, eyes locking as ecstasy overwhelmed them.

Collapsing on his body, they lay, unable to move for several minutes, trying to reorganize their thoughts and regain their senses. Uncaring of whether or not the floor was uncomfortable; he shifted slightly, just so that her body was pressed more comfortably against his.

"So…is this the birthday surprise you wanted to give me?" she murmured after several moments of silence.

"No," he replied, moving his hand around in search for something. With just enough strength, he managed to shove said object into her field of vision. "This is."

Her eyes widened as she spied the gold ring, a single, simple diamond placed on top of it. "You have got to be joking."

"No," he answered with a grin, watching her shocked reaction. "Hermione Granger, I, Draco Malfoy, would like for you to marry me."

"And you can't even get down on one knee?"

Arching a brow, he frowned at her. "You're kind of lying on top of me."

"You're so lazy," she snorted, rolling her eyes before taking the ring and examining it. "You mean it, don't you?"

"Every word," he said. "So, does that mean you'll accept me?"

Laughing, she pressed a kiss to his cheek as she slid the ring onto the designated finger. "Yes."

"Good, because it's too embarrassing to have to bring back an engagement ring to the jeweller."

Chuckling into his ear, she nuzzled his neck, murmuring, "I love you, Draco."

Hugging her close, he pressed a kiss to her collarbone, answering softly; "I love you too, Hermione."

* * *

**Well?**

**How was it?**

**I know I could have developed more on parts, but they ARE drabbles. **

**And no, I did not cheat. This is how the songs came out, seriously. I got really lucky with Shine On You Crazy Diamond because not only is it long, but it fit perfectly. I got even luckier with You'll Be In My Heart, because I could have easily gotten more depressing song or something.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it! This was my first time doing something like this, so I hope it turned out well. And no, I never once surpassed the song's time-limit. I type fast. **

**Don't forget to review everyone!!! Critical criticism is much appreciated, and if you see any mistakes I might have missed (I was typing quite fast to finish each drabble before the end of each song, as you can tell with plot development), please feel free to point them out to me!**

**Thank you for reading. **


End file.
